


S Class Training

by GhoulintheCloset (FantomeEcrivain)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantomeEcrivain/pseuds/GhoulintheCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke helps to train Gray to become a S(ex) Class Mage.</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	S Class Training

After training for a few hours, the Ice Wizard and the Lion Celestial Spirit decided to take a break, retreating to their lodging by the beach. It was a simple ryokan, meant for bread-and-bed, while they would spend the most of their time training for the S Class Exam. Gray sat down on the wooden floor, towel draped around his neck, as he downed a cup of water.

Leaning against the wall, Loke admired Gray’s semi-naked body. He observed every detail on Gray, from the heaving of his chest, to the position of his guild insignia, to his chiseled abdomen. Just looking at Gray stirred up his arousal, until he could not resist his desires.

“Alright, let’s get back to it!”

 “Ha? It’s only been ten minutes!” 

“Don’t worry, this is a special training. You won’t feel tired at all.” 

In a literal flash, Loke’s shorts disappeared, displaying the lion in its full primal glory. 

“What the-” Gray was interrupted by six inches of Loke shoved into his mouth. 

“Work that mouth,” said Loke as he held Gray’s head while slowly thrusting his hips. 

To Loke’s surprise, Gray offered no resistance, instead he took everything seriously. Gray wandered his tongue all over the long piece of meat, bathing it in his saliva. His head bobbed up and down, his nose breathing in a whiff of Loke’s musk. As he sucked off the Leo, he could feel his own arousal swelling up, and finding his shorts getting too tight. His hands palmed over his swelling bulge, clutching it as Loke moaned. Fist clenching into Gray’s hair, Loke pushed all the way into Gray’s mouth as he melted inside Gray. Pure white liquid came filling up his mouth, some of it spilling out as Gray spluttered in trying to gulp it all down. Pulling out, Loke looked down at Gray, noticing his hard-on.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Loke teased as he slowly pushed Gray down the floor. With quick hands, he disposed off the underwear, and a blooming mushroom popped up amidst coarse black hair. 

Gray gasped as Loke devoured his raging erection, the sudden warmth and wetness ignited sensations throughout his body. Loke played with him like a fiddle, tonguing and nibbling on his balls and manhood to elicit the deepest moans and gasps. When he sensed that Gray’s balls beginning to tremble, he nicked his teeth on Gray’s head, causing him to cry sharply in pain. That would delay his climax. Loke then straddled himself on top of Gray’s abdomen, making a guttural sound as Gray penetrated his insides. He slid up and down, feeling the flesh scrape his walls and feeding him pleasure. In addition, Gray’s hips began pushing upwards, until Loke’s sweet spot was literally bouncing on the thick member. Loke saw flashes of colour, those not of the world he came from, but of the world that Gray was bringing him into -- their world. He didn’t know when Gray came, only sensing the sudden dip in the room’s temperature as he felt primal sensations flood his body. He slowly pulled himself off Gray, sliding his body against Gray’s. For an Ice Wizard, his body was fucking hot. He lifted Gray’s right leg up, easing himself into Gray. Gray’s insides was like a warm tub of jelly. Loke groaned as he felt the tight muscles clenching around him. As he thrusted his pelvis, his thighs smacking against Gray’s, he leaned forward and their tongues connected, coiling and dancing around each other. As he scrubbed the insides of Gray raw, Loke thought for the umpteenth time how hot Gray was for an Ice Wizard. Loke arched his body, pushing all the way in as he came into Gray, releasing warm white liquid. Their tongues were still interlocked, and their faces flushed red. That would not be the only intense training they had.

 


End file.
